Un mundo ideal (cedfia version)
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Songfic. Sofia quiere llevar a Cedric a dar un paseo en su alfombra mágica. Fluff asegurado. Demasiado dulce, cuidado diabéticos. Versiones europea (capítulo 1) y latina (capítulo 2) de la canción (porque sé lo mucho que nos importa el doblaje)
1. Un mundo ideal, español de españa

**Mi primer songfic**. Explico cómo va: este fic tiene sólo un capítulo, pero lo he dividido en dos de manera que en el **capítulo 1** esté la **versión en castellano** de la canción y en el **capítulo 2** la **versión latina** , para que escoja cada uno la que prefiera.

 _Las partes que canta Sofía están en cursiva._

 _Las partes que canta Cedric están en cursiva subrayada._

 _ **Las partes que cantan los dos a la vez están en cursiva negrita.**_

* * *

Era noche cerrada. En todo el Castillo reinaban el silencio y la oscuridad. La única luz provenía de la ventana de la Torre del Mago, pues Cedric aún permanecía ofuscado en su libro de hechizos, intentando sin éxito meter en su cabeza las lecciones de magia.

No percibía la figura que le observaba a través de su ventana.

Sofía sonrió al verle y dio unos toquecitos al cristal para llamar su atención, a lo que él se giró extrañado.

Cuando la vio casi se cayó de la silla de la impresión y luego corrió hacia ella, abriendo el ventanal con ímpetu.

―¡¿Pero qué haces?!―gritó fuera de sí.

―Vengo a decirle hola.―respondió la princesa de buen humor, vestida con su camisón y flotando delante de él a más de quince metros de distancia del suelo.

―¡S-Sofía! ¿E-e-e-estás v-v-volando?―preguntó el mago perplejo.

―Sí, mire.―Sofía se elevó más en el aire y reveló la alfombra que la sostenía―Es una alfombra mágica. Ha venido desde Tangu sólo para verme.

Cedric respiró aliviado pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, por un momento había pensado que se había vuelto loco y estaba imaginando cosas.

―Muy bonita… ―respondió sin mirarla demasiado. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y le dio una mirada seria―¿Sabes qué hora es? Es tardísimo. Deberías estar en la cama, no… jugando a partirte la crisma.―le dijo molesto.

―Es que la alfombra quiere dar un paseo. Así que he pensado que…―calló pensativa, como si no supiese qué decir a continuación.

Cedric frunció el ceño, totalmente escandalizado.

―¿Me estás diciendo que pretendes irte a volar tú sola en mitad de la noche subida en un felpudo? ¡¿En qué narices estás pensando?! No. No, ni hablar. Ni por asomo.―se acercó a ella, enojado―Puede que tus padres no se preocupen en absoluto de lo que haces o dejas de hacer en tus ratos libres, ¡pero yo sí!―espetó― ¡Y bastante tengo ya, sabiendo que te pasas los fines de semana "entrenándote" para ser protectora de yo que sé qué como para que encima me vengas con esto!―dijo sacudiendo sus manos con enfado y luego la apuntó con su dedo―Tú no vas a ningún lado, señorita. ¡Tú no vas a irte de pingoneo a estas horas sin la compañía de un adulto responsable!

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por su reacción.

En ese momento Cedric se dio cuenta de la forma en la que acababa de hablar a su princesa y se arrepintió visiblemente, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas coloradas y emitiendo un ruidito agudo de nerviosismo.

―D-d-digo… P-porque podrías… eh… tú…―murmuraba el mago mirando al suelo―Quiero decir… N-no es que tú necesites… a nadie, pero…

Antes de que pudiese disculparse Sofía soltó una torpe risita, dejándole confundido.

―Bueno, no es como si pretendiera irme sin un adulto responsable igualmente―dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros―, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Cedric echó un vistazo al exterior de la ventana para ver si veía a alguien más con ella, pero no había nadie.

Al verle hacer esto, Sofía rió aún más fuerte.

―Digo que… si le gustaría venir a dar un paseo.―propuso con cierta timidez―Podríamos salir del Castillo. ¡Ver el mundo!

El mago la miró desconcertado. Luego miró a la alfombra y luego a ella de nuevo.

―¿Qué? ¿Yo? M-me estás diciendo que si yo…―titubeó él, inseguro.

Ella asintió alegremente.

―Pero yo no sé cómo… N-nunca he montado en…―la miró a los ojos con aprehensión―¿Y si me caigo?

―No se preocupe, Señor Cedric, es completamente segura. Hasta Amber ha aprendido.―entonces estiró su brazo, ofreciéndole la mano―¿Confía en mí?

Cedric la miró de nuevo, indeciso, pero su radiante sonrisa despejó las dudas de su mente. Desde luego que confiaba en ella, ¿en quién podría confiar si no?

―S-sí―respondió, asintiendo tímidamente y alzando su mano hacia la de ella.

Ella le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza e inmediatamente después él estaba subido encima de la alcatifa, que era lo suficientemente sólida como para soportar su peso, pero demasiado fina como para darle seguridad.

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo mejor y pedirle a la niña que le bajase de ahí, la alfombra despegó, saliendo de su taller por el ventanal de la torre a toda velocidad, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole agarrarse a los hombros de la princesa, gritando como un poseso.

Sofía rió en voz alta con su reacción, manteniendo una postura impecable con la espalda recta, mientras que el mago se abrazaba a ella como si fuese el único punto de seguridad.

―¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡QUIERO BAJAR! ¡QUIERO BAJAR! ¡NOOOOO! ¡SOFÍAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cedric vio cómo se acercaban peligrosamente rápido a la muralla y escondió su cara detrás del hombro de la niña, aterrorizado de chocar. Sin embargo la alfombra se elevó justo a tiempo y pronto los dos estaban sobrevolando los terrenos del castillo y la pequeña aldea de Dunwiddie.

Entonces el mago abrió los ojos y se quedó maravillado ante la belleza de la vista aérea nocturna sobre los tejados y las calles desiertas iluminadas brillantes con farolillos. Relajó un poco su agarre y se inclinó levemente al borde de la alfombra para mirar hacia abajo.

Sofía sonrió feliz al verle y comenzó a entonar una melodía.

" _Yo le quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo_

 _Su princesa le va a hacer a su corazón soñar"_

Cedric la sonrió encantado y volvió a mirar a su alrededor con los ojos brillantes de fascinación.

 _"Yo le puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas"_

La alfombra serpenteó a través de un callejón y con sus flecos acercó una flor morada de un balcón a la princesa. Sofía le colocó la flor a Cedric detrás de la oreja haciéndole sonrojarse y continuó cantando.

" _Su princesa le va a llevar hacia un mundo ideal"_

" _¡Un mundo ideal!"_

La alfombra se elevó muy alto en el cielo hasta las espesas nubes que parecían de algodón ante ellos y comenzó a subir y bajar juguetonamente haciendo reír al mago, emocionado.

" _Un mundo en el que usted y yo_

 _Podamos decidir cómo vivir sin nadie que lo impida"_

Cedric miró a la princesa con cariño y continuó la canción por donde ella la había dejado.

 _"Un mundo ideal que nunca pude imaginar,_

 _Donde ya comprendí que junto a ti_

 _El mundo es un lugar para soñar"_

La alfombra rodeó en espiral una enorme nube blanquecina y luego se alejó rápidamente hasta mezclarse con una manada de caballos alados que volaban majestuosamente.

" _Fabulosa visión ,",_continuó el mago estirando los brazos valientemente como un caballo alado más para sentir la brisa sobre él, _"sentimiento divino"_

En un alarde de travesura, la alfombra se retiró y les dejó caer unos metros antes de volverlos a recoger…

 _" Voy volando contigo hacia un nuevo amanecer"_

…y luego les elevó mucho más alto antes de caer en picado hacia un río plateado.

" _¡Un mundo ideal!_ ", Cedric tuvo que taparse los ojos de la impresión, pero Sofía le tomó de las manos para que apreciase el bonito espectáculo de barcos iluminados.

" _¡Mire bien lo que hay!",_ le dijo, señalando las enormes pirámides de piedra que se erigían ante ellos.

" _Allí mil cosas voy a ver ",_ él respondió fascinado, _" Soy como un haz de luz que lejos va",_ miró a Sofía fijamente, _"y nunca más podrá volver atrás"._

" _Un mundo ideal",_ cantó Sofía agachándose para acariciar un caballo salvaje que corría en el suelo junto a ellos.

" _Cada vuelta sorpresa "_, secundó Cedric.

" _Un horizonte a descubrir",_ dijo ella apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

" _Cada instante es un sueño "_ Cedric abrió ampliamente los ojos al sentirla tan cerca de él y sonrió de pura felicidad.

" ** _Un mundo para ti, para los dos,_**

 ** _Llévame a donde sueñes tú_ ",** Cantaron al unísono, mirándose a los ojos.

Pasando por un campo de manzanos, Sofía agarró una manzana de un árbol y se la ofreció sonriente.

Cedric la aceptó tímidamente, sus mejillas tan rojas como la fruta en su mano. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza y sus tripas con miles de mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

La alfombra bajó un poco más hasta estar casi al nivel del rio. Los dos miraron hacia abajo y se vieron reflejados en el agua cristalina, tan nítidos como en un espejo.

" _Un mundo ideal"_

 _" Un mundo ideal" _

_"Que compartir"_

 _"Que compartir"_

 _"Que alcanzar"_

 _"Que contemplar"_

" _ **Tú junto a mí"**_ dijeron a la vez.

Sofía se acurrucó de nuevo sobre su hombro, más cerca que antes.

Cedric la rodeó con su brazo, utilizando sus dedos para acariciar la piel de su brazo expuesto, mientras enterraba su nariz en su cabello y respiraba su aroma a lilas.

...

Sentados sobre una pagoda en el reino de Wei-Ling, Sofía y Cedric disfrutaban de los espléndidos fuegos artificiales que se estaban llevando a cabo durante un festival.

Los dos aplaudieron complacidos con el espectáculo, entonces la princesa se llevó las manos a los brazos, frotándolos para entrar en calor.

―¿Tienes frío?―preguntó él, preocupado.

―Un poquito―admitió con timidez.

Inmediatamente el mago desanudó la cuerda de su túnica y la abrió, haciéndole un gesto a ella para que se acercara. Sofía se instaló entre sus piernas y él cerró de nuevo la túnica con ella dentro, abrigándola contra su pecho.

―¿A quién se le ocurre salir a ver el mundo en camisón?―la regañó suavemente.

―Pero me traje un mago calentito.―respondió ella.

Cedric soltó una risita y luego la abrazó y la meció en sus brazos hacia los lados de forma juguetona.

Sofía se acurrucó cómodamente, disfrutando su olor y su calor corporal. Se sentía más a gusto que en cualquier otro lugar en el que jamás hubiera estado. Mirando hacia arriba podía ver su rostro, con su larga nariz sobresaliendo hacia adelante. Ella levantó un dedo para acariciar la punta, soltando una pequeña risita.

Ante esto él la miró con una sonrisa pícara y, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro, comenzó a frotar la nariz contra su cuello haciéndole cosquillas, provocando sus carcajadas.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, eh? ¿Te hace gracia, pequeña traviesa?

―¡Sí!―respondió ella riendo―¡Y me gusta mucho!

―Ah, así que te gusta, ¿eh? A la princesita le gusta la larga nariz de su mago… Pues a mí me hacen gracia tus mofletes rellenitos y rosados como manzanas ¡y me los quiero comer!―exclamó besando su carrillo cariñosamente.

Durante un rato estuvieron jugueteando amorosamente, hasta que ambos terminaron respirando agotados de tanto reír. Entonces Cedric habló de nuevo.

―Gracias. Digo… por traerme contigo.―explicó―Lo estoy pasando bien.

―De nada, me encanta estar aquí con usted.―confesó ella―Es precioso, ¿verdad?―le dijo mirando los espectáculos de pirotecnia.

Cedric no miraba hacia el cielo, sino a sus brillantes ojos azules donde podía ver las explosiones de colores reflejadas.

―Preciosa…―susurró repartiendo besitos por mejilla mientras la achuchaba―La más preciosa del mundo…―sus besos se iban acercando lentamente a sus labios a la vez que aumentaba su intensidad, hasta llegar a la comisura.―Mi niña maravillosa. Cómo quisiera…―Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se detuvo de inmediato, carraspeando avergonzado―¡L-la vista! ¡Preciosa! ¡Bonita vista!―dijo para enmendarse, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sofía levantó su rostro para mirarle extrañada, Cedric estaba completamente rojo, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía ruidosa y rápidamente contra su espalda.

Al sentir la mirada escrutadora de la niña, el mago tragó saliva y se encontró de nuevo con sus ojos de cielo observándole con atención.

Ella sonrió ante su rostro maravillado y se acercó lo bastante para dejar un pequeño beso en la punta de su larga nariz colorada.

―Usted también es bonito.―le dijo sonriente― Y le quiero.

Cedric frunció el ceño, boquiabierto y miró hacia otro lado para ocultarse de ella. Entonces una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios poco a poco hasta hacerse tan amplia que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que suspiraba y apretaba su abrazo, estrechando contra él a Sofía como queriendo adherirla a su torso para siempre, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

Pasado un tiempo, la princesa bostezó perezosamente mientras jugueteaba con la pajarita amarilla del mago.

―Va siendo hora de volver a casa―le dijo él, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Aunque la perspectiva no parecía agradarla, Sofía asintió conforme y se dejó cargar en volandas hasta la alfombra, donde permaneció el resto del viaje dormitando dentro de la suave túnica de su mago, recibiendo caricias, susurros y, de cuando en cuando, suaves besitos sobre su cabeza.

" _Tú haces de este mundo un mundo ideal, mi amada Sofía."_

 _..._

Una vez frente al castillo Sofía se despabiló, condujo a la alfombra hacia la torre de Cedric y éste aterrizó en el piso de su taller.

―Se siente raro tener los pies en el suelo…―comentó divertido, notando la piedra dura bajo él. Luego se acercó a la ventana y se agachó para despedirse de la niña flotando de pie debajo de él, la tomó de la mano y se llevó los nudillos a la boca, besándolos cortésmente―Buenas noches, mi princesa.

―Que duerma bien, Señor Cedric.―respondió mirándole desde abajo con una cálida sonrisa.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, la alfombra elevó a Sofía de repente, haciéndola juntar su rostro sorpresivamente con el del mago hasta que sus bocas se encontraron.

Cedric cerró los ojos con un jadeo y acarició sus labios con su lengua, probando su sabor antes de introducirla en su boca, gimiendo de placer.

Demasiados segundos después el mago reaccionó y se separó de ella con el rostro al rojo vivo, tapándose la boca con la mano.

Sofía se tocó los labios a su vez, sorprendida, pero entonces soltó una pequeña risita entusiasmada y se elevó en el aire en su alfombra.

―¡Buenas noches!―se despidió alegremente, volando hacia su ventana.

Cedric se tambaleó en el sitio como si sus piernas no pudiesen sostenerle y cayó sobre su espalda, quedando tumbado bocarriba, totalmente estupefacto.

Entonces suspiró, cerró los ojos y se quedó inconsciente con una sonrisa en sus labios y el dulce sabor de la boca de ella en su lengua.


	2. Un mundo ideal, español latino

**Versión latina**

* * *

Era noche cerrada. En todo el Castillo reinaban el silencio y la oscuridad. La única luz provenía de la ventana de la Torre del Mago, pues Cedric aún permanecía ofuscado en su libro de hechizos, intentando sin éxito meter en su cabeza las lecciones de magia.

No percibía la figura que le observaba a través de su ventana.

Sofía sonrió al verle y dio unos toquecitos al cristal para llamar su atención, a lo que él se giró extrañado.

Cuando la vio casi se cayó de la silla de la impresión y luego corrió hacia ella, abriendo el ventanal con ímpetu.

―¡¿Pero qué haces?!―gritó fuera de sí.

―Vengo a decirle hola.―respondió la princesa de buen humor, vestida con su camisón y flotando delante de él a más de quince metros de distancia del suelo.

―¡S-Sofía! ¿E-e-e-estás v-v-volando?―preguntó el mago perplejo.

―Sí, mire.―Sofía se elevó más en el aire y reveló la alfombra que la sostenía―Es una alfombra mágica. Ha venido desde Tangu sólo para verme.

Cedric respiró aliviado pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, por un momento había pensado que se había vuelto loco y estaba imaginando cosas.

―Muy bonita… ―respondió sin mirarla demasiado. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y le dio una mirada seria―¿Sabes qué hora es? Es tardísimo. Deberías estar en la cama, no… jugando a partirte la crisma.―le dijo molesto.

―Es que la alfombra quiere dar un paseo. Así que he pensado que…―calló pensativa, como si no supiese qué decir a continuación.

Cedric frunció el ceño, totalmente escandalizado.

―¿Me estás diciendo que pretendes irte a volar tú sola en mitad de la noche subida en un felpudo? ¡¿En qué narices estás pensando?! No. No, ni hablar. Ni por asomo.―se acercó a ella, enojado―Puede que tus padres no se preocupen en absoluto de lo que haces o dejas de hacer en tus ratos libres, ¡pero yo sí!―espetó― ¡Y bastante tengo ya, sabiendo que te pasas los fines de semana "entrenándote" para ser protectora de yo que sé qué como para que encima me vengas con esto!―dijo sacudiendo sus manos con enfado y luego la apuntó con su dedo―Tú no vas a ningún lado, señorita. ¡Tú no vas a irte de pingoneo a estas horas sin la compañía de un adulto responsable!

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por su reacción.

En ese momento Cedric se dio cuenta de la forma en la que acababa de hablar a su princesa y se arrepintió visiblemente, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas coloradas y emitiendo un ruidito agudo de nerviosismo.

―D-d-digo… P-porque podrías… eh… tú…―murmuraba el mago mirando al suelo―Quiero decir… N-no es que tú necesites… a nadie, pero…

Antes de que pudiese disculparse Sofía soltó una torpe risita, dejándole confundido.

―Bueno, no es como si pretendiera irme sin un adulto responsable igualmente―dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros―, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Cedric echó un vistazo al exterior de la ventana para ver si veía a alguien más con ella, pero no había nadie.

Al verle hacer esto, Sofía rió aún más fuerte.

―Digo que… si le gustaría venir a dar un paseo.―propuso con cierta timidez―Podríamos salir del Castillo. ¡Ver el mundo!

El mago la miró desconcertado. Luego miró a la alfombra y luego a ella de nuevo.

―¿Qué? ¿Yo? M-me estás diciendo que si yo…―titubeó él, inseguro.

Ella asintió alegremente.

―Pero yo no sé cómo… N-nunca he montado en…―la miró a los ojos con aprehensión―¿Y si me caigo?

―No se preocupe, Señor Cedric, es completamente segura. Hasta Amber ha aprendido.―entonces estiró su brazo, ofreciéndole la mano―¿Confía en mí?

Cedric la miró de nuevo, indeciso, pero su radiante sonrisa despejó las dudas de su mente. Desde luego que confiaba en ella, ¿en quién podría confiar si no?

―S-sí―respondió, asintiendo tímidamente y alzando su mano hacia la de ella.

Ella le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza e inmediatamente después él estaba subido encima de la alcatifa, que era lo suficientemente sólida como para soportar su peso, pero demasiado fina como para darle seguridad.

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo mejor y pedirle a la niña que le bajase de ahí, la alfombra despegó, saliendo de su taller por el ventanal de la torre a toda velocidad, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole agarrarse a los hombros de la princesa, gritando como un poseso.

Sofía rió en voz alta con su reacción, manteniendo una postura impecable con la espalda recta, mientras que el mago se abrazaba a ella como si fuese el único punto de seguridad.

―¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡QUIERO BAJAR! ¡QUIERO BAJAR! ¡NOOOOO! ¡SOFÍAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cedric vio cómo se acercaban peligrosamente rápido a la muralla y escondió su cara detrás del hombro de la niña, aterrorizado de chocar. Sin embargo la alfombra se elevó justo a tiempo y pronto los dos estaban sobrevolando los terrenos del castillo y la pequeña aldea de Dunwiddie.

Entonces el mago abrió los ojos y se quedó maravillado ante la belleza de la vista aérea nocturna sobre los tejados y las calles desiertas iluminadas brillantes con farolillos. Relajó un poco su agarre y se inclinó levemente al borde de la alfombra para mirar hacia abajo.

Sofía sonrió feliz al verle y comenzó a entonar una melodía.

 _"Yo le quiero enseñar este mundo espléndido,_

 _Su princesa le va a hacer a su corazón soñar."_

Cedric la sonrió encantado y volvió a mirar a su alrededor con los ojos brillantes de fascinación.

 _"Yo le puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas"_

La alfombra serpenteó a través de un callejón y con sus flecos acercó una flor morada de un balcón a la princesa. Sofía le colocó la flor a Cedric detrás de la oreja haciéndole sonrojarse y continuó cantando.

 _"Con la magia de mi alfombra vamos a volar."_

 _"¡Un mundo ideal!"_

La alfombra se elevó muy alto en el cielo hasta las espesas nubes que parecían de algodón ante ellos y comenzó a subir y bajar juguetonamente haciendo reír al mago, emocionado.

 _"Será fantástico encontrar,_

 _Nadie que diga no o a dónde ir a aquellos que se aman"_

Cedric miró a la princesa con cariño y continuó la canción por donde ella la había dejado.

 _"Un mundo ideal, tan deslumbrante y nuevo,_

 _Donde ya vi al subir, con claridad,_

 _Que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy..."_

La alfombra rodeó en espiral una enorme nube blanquecina y luego se alejó rápidamente hasta mezclarse con una manada de caballos alados que volaban majestuosamente.

 _"Fabulosa visión,", _continuó el mago estirando los brazos valientemente como un caballo alado más para sentir la brisa sobre él, _ "sentimiento divino"_

En un alarde de travesura, la alfombra se retiró y les dejó caer unos metros antes de volverlos a recoger…

 _"Baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región"_

…y luego les elevó mucho más alto antes de caer en picado hacia un río plateado.

 _"¡Un mundo ideal!", _Cedric tuvo que taparse los ojos de la impresión, pero Sofía le tomó de las manos para que apreciase el bonito espectáculo de barcos iluminados.

 _"¡Mire bien lo que hay!",_ le dijo, señalando las enormes pirámides de piedra que se erigían ante ellos.

 _"Allí mil cosas voy a ver",_ él respondió fascinado, _"Soy como azul estrella que se va",_ miró a Sofía fijamente, _"y nunca será igual ya otra vez"._

 _"Un mundo ideal",_ cantó Sofía agachándose para acariciar un caballo salvaje que corría en el suelo junto a ellos.

 _"Cada vuelta es sorpresa"_ , secundó Cedric.

 _"Un horizonte nuevo a abrir",_ dijo ella apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

 _"Cada instante un relato"_ Cedric abrió ampliamente los ojos al sentirla tan cerca de él y sonrió de pura felicidad.

 ** _"Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confín,_**

 ** _Juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo.",_** Cantaron al unísono, mirándose a los ojos.

Pasando por un campo de manzanos, Sofía agarró una manzana de un árbol y se la ofreció sonriente.

Cedric la aceptó tímidamente, sus mejillas tan rojas como la fruta en su mano. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza y sus tripas con miles de mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

La alfombra bajó un poco más hasta estar casi al nivel del rio. Los dos miraron hacia abajo y se vieron reflejados en el agua cristalina, tan nítidos como en un espejo.

 _"Un mundo ideal"_

 _"Un mundo ideal"_

 _"Que compartir"_

 _"Que compartir"_

 _"Que alcanzar"_

 _"Que contemplar"_

 ** _"Tú junto a mí"_** dijeron a la vez.

Sofía se acurrucó de nuevo sobre su hombro, más cerca que antes.

Cedric la rodeó con su brazo, utilizando sus dedos para acariciar la piel de su brazo expuesto, mientras enterraba su nariz en su cabello y respiraba su aroma a lilas.

…

Sentados sobre una pagoda en el reino de Wei-Ling, Sofía y Cedric disfrutaban de los espléndidos fuegos artificiales que se estaban llevando a cabo durante un festival.

Los dos aplaudieron complacidos con el espectáculo, entonces la princesa se llevó las manos a los brazos, frotándolos para entrar en calor.

―¿Tienes frío?―preguntó él, preocupado.

―Un poquito―admitió con timidez.

Inmediatamente el mago desanudó la cuerda de su túnica y la abrió, haciéndole un gesto a ella para que se acercara. Sofía se instaló entre sus piernas y él cerró de nuevo la túnica con ella dentro, abrigándola contra su pecho.

―¿A quién se le ocurre salir a ver el mundo en camisón?―la regañó suavemente.

―Pero me traje un mago calentito.―respondió ella.

Cedric soltó una risita y luego la abrazó y la meció en sus brazos hacia los lados de forma juguetona.

Sofía se acurrucó cómodamente, disfrutando su olor y su calor corporal. Se sentía más a gusto que en cualquier otro lugar en el que jamás hubiera estado. Mirando hacia arriba podía ver su rostro, con su larga nariz sobresaliendo hacia adelante. Ella levantó un dedo para acariciar la punta, soltando una pequeña risita.

Ante esto él la miró con una sonrisa pícara y, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro, comenzó a frotar la nariz contra su cuello haciéndole cosquillas, provocando sus carcajadas.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, eh? ¿Te hace gracia, pequeña traviesa?

―¡Sí!―respondió ella riendo―¡Y me gusta mucho!

―Ah, así que te gusta, ¿eh? A la princesita le gusta la larga nariz de su mago… Pues a mí me hacen gracia tus mofletes rellenitos y rosados como manzanas ¡y me los quiero comer!―exclamó besando su carrillo cariñosamente.

Durante un rato estuvieron jugueteando amorosamente, hasta que ambos terminaron respirando agotados de tanto reír. Entonces Cedric habló de nuevo.

―Gracias. Digo… por traerme contigo.―explicó―Lo estoy pasando bien.

―De nada, me encanta estar aquí con usted.―confesó ella―Es precioso, ¿verdad?―le dijo mirando los espectáculos de pirotecnia.

Cedric no miraba hacia el cielo, sino a sus brillantes ojos azules donde podía ver las explosiones de colores reflejadas.

―Preciosa…―susurró repartiendo besitos por mejilla mientras la achuchaba―La más preciosa del mundo…―sus besos se iban acercando lentamente a sus labios a la vez que aumentaba su intensidad, hasta llegar a la comisura.―Mi niña maravillosa. Cómo quisiera…―Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se detuvo de inmediato, carraspeando avergonzado―¡L-la vista! ¡Preciosa! ¡Bonita vista!―dijo para enmendarse, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sofía levantó su rostro para mirarle extrañada, Cedric estaba completamente rojo, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía ruidosa y rápidamente contra su espalda.

Al sentir la mirada escrutadora de la niña, el mago tragó saliva y se encontró de nuevo con sus ojos de cielo observándole con atención.

Ella sonrió ante su rostro maravillado y se acercó lo bastante para dejar un pequeño beso en la punta de su larga nariz colorada.

―Usted también es bonito.―le dijo sonriente― Y le amo.

Cedric frunció el ceño, boquiabierto y miró hacia otro lado para ocultarse de ella. Entonces una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios poco a poco hasta hacerse tan amplia que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que suspiraba y apretaba su abrazo, estrechando contra él a Sofía como queriendo adherirla a su torso para siempre, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

Pasado un tiempo, la princesa bostezó perezosamente mientras jugueteaba con la pajarita amarilla del mago.

―Va siendo hora de volver a casa―le dijo él, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Aunque la perspectiva no parecía agradarla, Sofía asintió conforme y se dejó cargar en volandas hasta la alfombra, donde permaneció el resto del viaje dormitando dentro de la suave túnica de su mago, recibiendo caricias, susurros y, de cuando en cuando, suaves besitos sobre su cabeza.

" _Tú haces de este mundo un mundo ideal, mi Sofía."_

 _..._

Una vez frente al castillo Sofía se despabiló, condujo a la alfombra hacia la torre de Cedric y éste aterrizó en el piso de su taller.

―Se siente raro tener los pies en el suelo…―comentó divertido, notando la piedra dura bajo él. Luego se acercó a la ventana y se agachó para despedirse de la niña flotando de pie debajo de él, la tomó de la mano y se llevó los nudillos a la boca, besándolos cortésmente―Buenas noches, mi princesa.

―Que duerma bien, Señor Cedric.―respondió mirándole desde abajo con una cálida sonrisa.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, la alfombra elevó a Sofía de repente, haciéndola juntar su rostro sorpresivamente con el del mago hasta que sus bocas se encontraron.

Cedric cerró los ojos con un jadeo y acarició sus labios con su lengua, probando su sabor antes de introducirla en su boca, gimiendo de placer.

Demasiados segundos después el mago reaccionó y se separó de ella con el rostro al rojo vivo, tapándose la boca con la mano.

Sofía se tocó los labios a su vez, sorprendida, pero entonces soltó una pequeña risita entusiasmada y se elevó en el aire en su alfombra.

―¡Buenas noches!―se despidió alegremente, volando hacia su ventana.

Cedric se tambaleó en el sitio como si sus piernas no pudiesen sostenerle y cayó sobre su espalda, quedando tumbado bocarriba, totalmente estupefacto.

Entonces suspiró, cerró los ojos y se quedó inconsciente con una sonrisa en sus labios y el dulce sabor de la boca de ella en su lengua.


End file.
